one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi vs Supergirl S3 EP2
Waluigi vs Supergirl One Minute Melee Season 3 Episode 1 (Nintendo vs DC) Intro Waluigi vs Supergirl is the upcoming 1st episode of ZombieSlayer23’s Season 3 of OMM. Pre Fight Waluigi walks through the streets, whistling at ladies, and getting slapped on the cheek. Waluigi LOVES girls. Waluigi keeps on walking, until he looks at Supergirl. His heart is ready to explode. HELLO GORGEOUS!!!!! He imagines him and Supergirl, running through the grass, having a picnic, eating cake, sharing spaghetti with her, one spaghetti noodle left, they both eat it, getting close lip to lip, and- “Do you need any help sir?” said Supergirl. Waluigi stopped dreaming and looked at Supergirl. He couldn’t speak. She was so… GORGEOUS!!!!!! “Sir, is everything ok?” asked Supergirl. Still, Waluigi was speechless. “Sir, I have a feeling you are the criminal who robbed the bank 2 weeks ago. Are you?” asked Supergirl. Supergirl lifted Waluigi’s pockets, and gold fell out. “YOU DID DIDN’T YOU!” yelled Supergirl. Waluigi knew it wasn’t him, because it really wasn’t. He got some from Wario, he had given it to him and said he would frame him or something and- WARIO!!!!!! Waluigi bared his fists, ready for a fight. He didn’t want to do this, but he had to prove he was innocent. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! FIGHT! Supergirl flies at Waluigi and punches him in the cheek. Waluigi saw that as a sign… Of love. Waluigi stopped his fighting pose and just stared at Supergirl, his heart pumping like an earthquake. Supergirl quickly punched Waluigi with all of her might. Waluigi flew into a tree and grabbed his tennis racket. When Supergirl was in reach, Waluigi whacked Supergirl with the racket, and Supergirl flew backwards, holding her head in pain. Supergirl fires blue heat vision at Waluigi. Waluigi uses his racket to block it, but the heat vision cut through the racket. Waluigi was stabbed in the shoulder with the heat vision, and Waluigi ran around in circles in pain. Waluigi tripped over a rock and dirt rolled into Supergirl. Supergirl crashed on top of Waluigi. And Waluigi’s eyes turned into a heart. Supergirl started punching Waluigi over and over again in the face. Waluigi quickly punched Supergirl in the gut, and then kicked her in the face. Supergirl quickly grabbed Waluigi by the shirt and flew into the air. Supergirl slammed Waluigi into Mars and kept on flying. Supergirl chucked Waluigi with all of her might into Jupiter. Jupiter cracked in half and Waluigi kept on flying higher and higher into space. Waluigi dirt rolled through a black hole, and found himself in a non gravity city. Supergirl flew through the portal and punched Waluigi in the face. Waluigi’s skull cracked, and Waluigi flew into a house. Waluigi quickly grabbed a knife and ran at Supergirl. He was running as fast as a snail. Supergirl yelled in anger and flew at Waluigi. Supergirl punched Waluigi, and Waluigi fell to the ground. The knife flew into the air. The knife stabbed Supergirl in slow motion, in the chest. Supergirl and Waluigi fell to the ground. K.O!!!!!!! Waluigi woke up to find Supergirl’s dead body next to him. And Waluigi thought she had taken a knife for him. Poor Waluigi. Waluigi cried, knowing his “girlfriend” had died and he was stuck in another dimension, forever. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Waluigi!!!!!!! *Waluigi cries* Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Nintendo vs DC Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees